


Moonlight Feels Right

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya and Yue enjoy the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "moon magic"

It had been a long day. 

Touya left his shoes inside the door, shedding his coat as he walked inside, through the hallway, and up the stairs to the roof, where the door had been left ajar. The moon was full that night, casting silver shadows on the figure who sat there.

“Hey,” he said, and one curved wing unfolded, just enough to let Touya inside their circle. He slid his arm around Yue’s waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m feelng better now,” said Yue. “Can we stay out a little longer?”

“Sure,” said Touya, grinning.

THE END


End file.
